


Música

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Un breve descanso se convierte en algo más.





	Música

Laura inspiró con fuerza el olor de Bill y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Estaban sentados en el sofá de su habitación y ella se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro mientras su mano izquierda descansaba en el estómago del Almirante.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –Bill acarició su brazo dulcemente mientras hablaba.

-Mmmh... mmh… Eso sería fantástico, pero no me gustaría darle a la prensa motivos para que comenzaran a circular rumores de ningún tipo. –Habló con voz apagada, arrastrando las palabras. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

La miró de reojo. -¿Se está durmiendo usted, señora Presidenta? 

-Mmh… –Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho mientras le abrazaba por la cintura. –Sí.

Bill bajó la mano por su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que con su mano podía abarcar la mitad de su cintura, y no fue capaz de reprimir el impulso de apretarla contra su cuerpo. –Deberíamos descansar más a menudo. –Suspiró.

–En realidad no creo que sea buena idea, después no habrá quien nos levante. –Sus palabras acariciaron el cuello de Bill. Cada ráfaga que tocaba su piel conseguía estremecerle. 

A Laura le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantar la cabeza de su hombro. –Tenemos que movernos, o sino me acabaré durmiendo de verdad. –Posó sus pies descalzos en la alfombra y se apartó de él. Se había acoplado tan bien a su cuerpo que la separación fue casi dolorosa. Estiró su espalda y comenzó a calzarse.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –Bill se había levantado y se acercaba pesadamente al mini bar. 

-Por favor -asintió. Cerró los ojos y movió el cuello de izquierda a derecha. -A poder ser algo fuerte -añadió con un suspiro. Le oyó reírse en voz baja.

Al cabo de unos minutos de oír tintineo de botellas, se acercó a indagar. Se colocó justo detrás de él y se puso de puntillas para asomar la cabeza por encima su hombro. -¿Pretende envenenarme, Almirante? 

-Caliente, caliente. –Levantó la copa que tenía en la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos. El vaso contenía un líquido verde brillante. 

-¿Ambrosía? –Se sorprendió, desde la cena con los Tigh hace meses, no había vuelto a ver ese licor en ninguna otra parte. 

Cogió el vaso que le ofrecía, acercó sus labios y tragó lentamente mientras le miraba. Y aunque el líquido comenzó a quemarle la garganta, le dejó un regusto dulce en el paladar. 

Bill la observaba en silencio mientras probaba su copa. Su dedo pulgar había comenzado a acariciar el cristal de su vaso. 

Se preguntaba si era consciente de ello.

Bajó la copa y se lamió los labios. Le gustaba ese sabor. Y aunque sus ojos viajaron con su vaso, notó los de Bill clavarse en su boca. Inspiró despacio para hacer acopio de valor y levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Levantó sus párpados despacio para mirarle fijamente. Aun no había olvidado del todo sus años de aprendizaje en la facultad.

Ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios casi imperceptiblemente. Le vio bajar su vaso hasta tocar la mesa de cristal, después acercó la mano libre hasta su cara y le apartó un mechón de pelo. Su mirada la quemaba. Cerró los ojos, le sintió moverse más cerca de ella, su after save flotaba en el aire y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla. La espera se hizo eterna, casi insoportable, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos de nuevo, su boca suave y caliente le acarició los labios.

Sólo una caricia. Sólo fue una caricia y se apartó de nuevo. Cuando abrió los ojos seguía muy cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún reparo. En pocos segundos Laura tomó la decisión de que no iba a dejar escapar otra oportunidad así. No se iría. No esta vez. 

Recorrió esos escasos centímetros de nuevo, despacio, casi a cámara lenta. Rozó su labio inferior contra los suyos, sin moverlos, sólo tocándolos. Se acercó, acaparó su labio superior, estaba reseco, olía a alcohol. Le besó en la comisura, lamió lentamente una pequeña herida de sus labios partidos. Y cuando por fin entreabrió su boca para dejarla entrar, se entregó sin reservas.

Un gemido sordo se escapó de su garganta cuando se separaron. Para su sorpresa, él no retrocedió, no huyó. Se quedó frente a ella sonriendo levemente.

Bill posó una de sus manos en su cintura mientras se acercaba a ella, y cuando habló lo hizo en un susurro ronco, sin apenas mover los labios. –Definitivamente deberíamos descansar mucho más a menudo, señora Presidenta... –Laura sonrió con timidez, y por toda respuesta le vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando volvió a besarla. 

A veces, las palabras de Bill tintineaban como música en sus oídos.

***


End file.
